


“Kazoo”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	“Kazoo”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015. 
> 
> I was not amused by the kazoo, at all. So this was the bizarre result.

The city was a pulsating, fluorescent hub of life, and it felt even more so on this fateful evening. I had volunteered to partake in the night’s event, one seldom spoken of, but when mentioned, it was always with lewd awe. I entered the tales building in all of the metropolis, and never could I have imagined such beauty; the lobby was marvelously decorated; not a single detail left to chance, with golden ornaments grand enough to honour the most vain deity.

A masked member of the clergy welcomed me, and led me inside the elevator. “Thank you, miss, for consenting to join His Unholiness. However, should you at any moment feel uncomfortable, please utter the safe word.” As he neglected to include the actual safe word, I inquired as to what it was. An awkward silence followed, and I could almost sense his eyebrow raising, as he inhaled and uttered the safe word; “Kazoo.”

The doors opened, and I emerged from the elevator. It was on the top floor, and panoramic windows covered nearly every wall, making the city look like twinkling stars beneath us. Then I noticed them, the ghouls. Four of them standing on a row, like diabolical gentlemen, present on this earth to entice and seduce us all. The fifth ghoul, however, was tied to a decorative column, completely restricted. I tilted my head in admiration of his position. “Welcome, generous devotee…” a voice, smooth as the darkest silk, came from behind me. Papa Emeritus removed my coat, and without it, I was left with a sheer robe, decorated in their symbols.

“You may wonder, why this ghoul, the one you call Alpha, have been subjected to such bondage… He has not been behaving well, with his obscene gestures, despite my specific orders to keep in line!” Emeritus’ voice was firm, but not without humour. He gently stroked the arch of my back as he leaned it, and whispered in my ear; “You see, he loves to bury his tongue between the hidden lips of every wanting female, and while we all love to lick the wet cunts of our devotees - ” I shivered as his tongue licked my neck slowly, “ - it is not for him to decide, not this time around…”

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the blood following towards my sacred spot in a rapid pace. “So, dearest devotee, take your pick, and the ghoul of your choice will taste your sweet secret, and give you the gift of utter pleasure!” I stepped closer to the four ghouls, but my mind was already made up. I lifted my hand, and pointed towards the tallest of them. “His is the mouth from which I will take my orgasm…” The remaining ghouls placed an abundance of pillows on the floor, strategically placed before Alpha. “Do you accept?” Emeritus asked the chosen ghoul. The ghoul placed his left hand on his heart, and bowed. Emeritus pointed towards the heap of pillows, and retreated into the shadows as the ghoul laid down. “Well, you do know the safe word…” Emeritus mumbled from the shadows.

I opened my robe, and straddled the broad chest of the ghoul, and lifted his mask carefully, not to reveal his identity, but enough to free his mouth, though in turn leaving him unable to see. I raised my head, and looked at Alpha, who seemed discontent with his situation, though the bulge suggested otherwise. The ghoul, whose element was Air, had already stretched out his tongue for me, eager to get a taste. I gently placed myself on his face, lowering my wetness slowly until I felt the warm air of his breath against it. I began to grind, back and forth, his tongue covering every inch of me. Alpha began to squirm as I began to moan. I grabbed a hold of the horns on the ghoul’s mask, as his tongue started to come alive underneath me, licking and teasing me with its tip. I wanted to close my eyes, and give in, but Emeritus came out from the shadows, behind Alpha.

I watched, distracted, as he unbuttoned the trousers of the tied up ghoul, and unleashed a throbbing member. A gloved fingertip glided from root to tip, as he looked at me with a mischievous glance. I whimpered as the ghoul’s lips closed around my clit, the sounds of suction and moans adding another layer of ecstasy. Oh how Alpha struggled, but groans of pleasure, albeit muffled by the mask, were heard. Papa’s hand had a firm grip around his cock, and I watched in awe as it moved up and down. I rode the ghoul’s face faster now, the familiar tightening had already started. Emeritus skilled hand knew what it was doing, and he never took his eyes off me. I was so close now, and I heard him speak again. “This is what you want, isn’t it? Hmm? Don’t close your eyes, devotee!”

The ghoul whose face I sat upon, did not appreciate not having my full attention, despite not seeing my baffled, and aroused, expression. I felt his large hands on my buttocks, holding me down and engulfing my clit with all his oral might. Papa stopped, but didn’t let go of Alpha’s cock. “Come, come, come… Come for your Unholiness, come… And soon he will do the same!”, he laughed diabolically. I gave in, as the sweet, devastating release manifested within me. The ghoul refused to let me go, until every drop was devoured, leaving me shivering and smiling on top of him. I rolled off of him, landing in the soft embrace of the pillows. “You’re not done yet, sweet one, crawl towards our naughty ghoul, would you?” Emeritus voice could be so convincing.

I kneeled before Alpha, and watched, mesmerised, as he continued his punishment of Alpha. “Ah, ah, Alpha…don’t close your eyes, look at the stunning devotee, imagine what she must have tasted like… You’ll be told soon enough, ha ha, and fear not, she will taste you.” Alpha was close now, his erection clearly on the brink of eruption, thanks to Emeritus’ hand. I opened my mouth, and stuck my tongue out, wiggling it around, to tease Alpha in the same way he teases us all. He groaned, and the niveous liquid quickly covered my tongue and lips, running down my chin. Before I had time to lick my lips, Emeritus pulled me up, and held my face in his hands. His tongue cleaned the cum, before kissing me passionately. “Now that is a familiar taste…” he grinned.

The night was even darker when I exited the lair of debauchery, but this city never sleeps. As I walked down the street, steps light after the evening’s absurd events, I couldn’t hold back the laughter. Fucking kazoo.


End file.
